


【带卡 | 上忍堍/暗部卡】Boris

by frozenfish



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Blood and Injury, Creampie, Drug Use, F/M, Female Hatake Kakashi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, jounin uchiha obito, they both have issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenfish/pseuds/frozenfish
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 6





	【带卡 | 上忍堍/暗部卡】Boris

当宇智波带土从光怪陆离的梦境间猝然惊醒时，案山子依然没有回来。考虑到暗部的职务和作息，这其实是再自然不过的事情。  
但是知晓这点常识并不能改善心情，而他的大脑似乎还停滞在片刻前的意象里，徒劳地一遍又一遍地试图打捞正在飞快流失的碎片：带土只记得在睁眼前他正好捏爆了一只紫皮果子，从里面留出乳白色的汁液和红色细小的果肉，其余的都只是半明半暗的色块。  
总之，回忆无果的挫败感和更早些时的负面情绪层层叠加，因此当带土解放完膀胱以后拖着脚准备重新摸回榻榻米的时候，他差点一脚踩到它主人的头发。  
案山子就这样面朝下地倒在玄关处，身上的衣物和夜色融为一体，仿佛被分了尸，苍白的肢体规整地散落一地——带土甚至怀疑这个人哪怕是殉职的时候也会双手贴着裤缝躺得笔直。  
蔓延在地上的那团银色雾气开始流动起来，关不上的写轮眼自其间发出黯淡的红光，“早上好。”  
带土开启右眼打量着对方，毫不意外地看到案山子两边放大的瞳孔，以及在药物的裹挟下懒洋洋地涌动着的查克拉脉轮，“你倒是会找乐子。”  
“那也得是自找的才能算数——”原本静止的手脚慢慢支棱起来，最终拼合成某种会不断摇曳的稻草人，“显然，我被强制休假了——”朦胧的银雾绕过带土继续向前飘动，窗户被合上，帘子也跟着放下，“——有什么可以效劳的吗？”  
带土告诉自己不应该和一个显然已经嗑嗨的暗部置气或是打哑谜，也许他更应该单刀直入。然后，“没什么，顺便路过。”  
失去月光的房间彻底暗了下来，银雾也随之消逝，“嘛，我倒是有一件事要麻烦你来着。介意帮我缝一下肋侧的创口吗？”  
哦，带土暗自松了一口气，这倒没有什么难的。他喜欢，也更擅长实际行动。而且他们还可以通过这个契机讨论一下——对了，我到底是想问她什么来着？  
“为什么不去医院？”他转身准备回卫生间洗手。  
“会留记录的，笨蛋，”案山子的轮廓在榻榻米边上的柜子前俯身，大概是在找医药箱，闷闷地回答道，“你以为他们为什么要让我休假？三代——”  
带土恰好在此时拧开了水龙头，哗哗作响的水声盖掉了本来就不大的嗓音，等他回过神的时候，对方已经不说话了，浑身上下脱得只剩下一条平庸的黑色平角裤，半阖着眼睛抻着一条打着绷带的腿盘踞在草席上。  
案山子还是和小时候一样干干巴巴的，再加上抽条以后下意识地驼背，看起来更像是个无欲无求的稻草人了。带土从来不觉得她这副平板身材究竟有什么好看的，也无法理解为何真的会有人被它蛊惑丧命。他当然知道暗部在执行任务的时候是会采取各种极端手段的，那毕竟是人尽皆知的常识——然而，总之——到目前为，带土从来没有对案山子的肉体产生过性欲。  
“伤口在这个位置，”案山子松松垮垮地抬起一只手开始比划，“你到我身后去会更好操作。”  
带土的视线跟着她的指尖划过两只小小的蛰伏在胸骨前的乳房，接着是肋骨间的凹陷，最后落到横亘在左侧的刀口：即使只是借着偶尔从外头泄进来的路灯，他也能看到粘在上头的纤维残渣和不断渗出来的组织液。  
案山子等对方在背后安坐好以后才伸长胳膊去摸开关，突如其来的光线刺得两人同时眯起眼睛。荧荧的白灯打在同样苍白的皮肤上，带土甚至觉得自己的视网膜遭到了永久的侵蚀。他似乎花了好几分钟才终于意识到那些跃动的黑色斑点并非强光导致的飞蚊症，而是新鲜的淤青：紫色的痕迹从案山子的腰背处一直往胯部延伸，新的红印重新覆盖着已经开始褪成黄色的皮肉，断断续续地连成巴掌的形状。  
暗部在执行任务的时候是会采取各种极端手段的，这是人尽皆知的常识。  
旗木案山子是有史以来最年轻也是最闻名的暗部队长，这也是人尽皆知的常识。  
常识是不需要被额外证明或是被多加思考的。换而言之，那些他和案山子都心知肚明又避而不谈的腌臜事本应该像空气一样习以为常，直到它们猝不及防地以这种方式悉数展开，拥有了具象的轮廓——带土觉得肺里的气体正翻涌着向上，锐利地划开沿路柔软的粘膜，热烘烘地堵在鼻腔里。  
“不用搞麻醉，”案山子连连打着哈欠，药物已经开始对她的声线发挥作用，“我现在这个状态和死人差不了多少。暗部特供的当然……都是极品。”  
带土先是觉得恶心，然后是愤怒：这个垃圾果然和琳是不一样的——琳永远是美丽的，干净的——即使她最后选择为了木叶撞向千鸟赴死，带着碗口大的血窟窿躺在暗浊的泥水里时也依然一尘不染。十三岁的琳是另一段遥远的异梦，他甚至都不需要费心攥住它，因为死人从不背叛。而案山子——  
案山子还活着，心安理得地允许别人用手上沾的血把自己从头到脚漆得一塌糊涂，怎么看都是迟早要被这个无可救药的忍界生吞活剥到骨头渣都不剩的地步——这个被打了药的婊子就这样脏兮兮地面目全非地坐在自己面前，鲜活的，近在咫尺，含混不清地问你怎么回事磨磨蹭蹭地到底还行不行了？  
带土没有做声。他盯着对方左肋侧的刀口：创面很深，半凝固的黑色血块下面是粉红色的肉，——随着呼吸的节奏舒展，缩拢，再舒展，俨然是最不美好的活物。他的大脑终于把那些半明半暗的色块拼凑成型：案山子骑在一个陌生男人的身上，被掐着腰上下耸动着，瘦瘦紧紧的肌肉绷在骨头上，两只不大的奶子被捏得变了形——从头到尾她都没看过带土一眼，露在面罩外面的两只眼睛早就给身下人判了死刑，呼啸的千鸟在指尖聚拢，向下没入人体——他被温热湿滑的组织触感裹挟住了，纷纷扰扰的恶心和愤怒很快沉淀为更蒸腾的欲望。  
于是，那个快开始化脓的伤口在带土眼里变成了某种色情的性器官，他幻想着自己用两只手指扒开裂口塞进去，穿过浅粉的真皮和淡黄色的脂肪层，然后是暗红色的肌肉与森白的骨头——和死人差不了多少的案山子不会尖叫，但是没关系——带土要握住她的心脏，把所有肮脏晦涩的想法连同着血液泵进去，他的查克拉会在上头留下淤青，随着每一次脉动起伏——废物和赝品在这个大型垃圾场里永远地混合在一起。  
“你试试不就知道了？”他粗声粗气地回敬道。  
银针最后一次在苍白的皮肉间进出，带土从指尖燃起微小的火苗将手术线焚断，接着把前臂绕到对方胸前开始缠绷带。  
“嘛，”过了好一会儿，案山子才又一次慢吞吞地咕哝起来，“我以为我才是嗑嗨的那一个？”  
带土的手艺并不算有多么精细，她的下半截胸部被裹得死紧，粗糙的纱布边缘正好卡住小半部奶尖，把它们可怜兮兮地按回并不丰腴的乳肉里。案山子迷迷糊糊地开始考虑对方到底是不是故意为之，接着又告诫自己最好不要自作多情，“唔，总之，对不起，我现在不大能为自己的行为负责。”  
带土对上那双涣散的异瞳，“我知道，所以我今晚要在你这里留宿。”  
年轻的暗部队长从齿间喷出浑浊的笑声，仰面倒在梆硬的席子上，把被褥扯到胯边，“我还没沦落到要被你照顾的地步。”  
“我以为，你刚刚说过的——”他故意一字一顿地说，“你才是嗑嗨的那一个。”  
沉默片刻后，案山子闭着眼睛回答道，“东西都在老地方，自己拿就是了。”  
等他抱着枕头摸回榻榻米的时候，对方已经没心没肺地发出绵长的呼吸。带土把毯子铺开，最后打量了一眼那些苍白的皮肤和显眼的淤青，也跟着躺了下去。  
这一回，他的梦里没有赤身裸体的案山子——这是很正常的，梦境并非可控的连续剧，断掉的东西往往不会有续集：带土一脚踩进紫皮的浆果里，艳色的果肉挤出乳白色的汁液，暖烘烘地卷着他的大腿，温热的风携带着甜腻的气息敲打他的鼓膜，乳白色的液体开始不断上涨，再上涨。  
带土眨了眨眼睛，再三确认自己的口鼻里根本没有呛入任何汁水，而大腿上的温热和耳间压抑的喘息却依然真实得不像是——  
是案山子。  
对方的平角裤卡在膝弯处，露着湿漉漉的器官在带土的大腿上磨蹭，温热的体液把那里旺盛的体毛沾成一撮一撮的。她的眼睛仍然闭着，诚如先前本人所警告的那样——被打了药的案山子并不大能为自己行为负责。  
干巴巴的稻草人终于露出了勾人的爪牙——带土翻了个身，他的写轮眼不知何时已经自动开启，三枚勾玉对着那张不正常潮红的脸缓缓转动着——没关系，在被尖刺穿透之前，带土会先把她扯成碎片。  
理论上来说，暗部特供的药物会让案山子快速地陷入半休克半麻醉状态的睡眠：届时她的大多数生理感官将统统关闭，至于心理方面——收拢在刀鞘里的利刃无法对持有者造成伤害，自然也无需在意内部的划痕。  
肋下的皮肉被穿刺，针尖在其间进，出，进，出，进，出，接着是手术线游走拉扯的异物感，最后才轮到密匝匝的疼痛姗姗来迟，没来得及浮出个大概便被困意裹成绵密的茧。  
上一秒带土的脚步声才碾着她的耳道在木地板上嘎吱作响，下一秒琳的呼唤声便在她的颅内交织成诡异的低语。她知道接下来会看到什么：嘴角淌血的十三岁棕发女忍，一遍又一遍地重复她的名字——案山子，案山子，案山子——  
梦境的诡谲之处在于，人不需要物质的器官也能进行感知，而案山子的五官早就和这段噩魇混为一体。于是同往常一样，她觉得最好的应对方式就是看下去，听下去：把全部注意力集中到对方胸前血淋淋的洞口，直到它再次变形。她的手肘一次又一次没入不同的躯干——水门的、玖辛奈的、父亲的。更多时候，对方是一块冰凉的死肉。  
进，出，进，出，进，出——梆硬的脊椎里生出把手和框架——案山子拉上栓锁，合页开始弯曲——舌头泛起酸水，心脏冲出肋骨，肺部紧缩缺氧——它们要进来了，它们要进来了，它们要进来了——过小的门板从她指间完全脱落。  
案山子在漆黑的颅腔内部翻了个身：这里比想象中的要干爽，就连没过下巴的脑浆也是暖和的，连带双腿间也一突一突地刺痛。有一瞬间她的眼球好像被翻滚的液体挤出头骨，自上而下俯视着，并产生了一些陌生的想法——案山子很确定自己是不会对着一具干瘦且满是瑕疵的肉体产生好感，更不用说性欲了。非要说起来的话，她觉得自己从头到脚只有左眼还算勉强能看。  
那个直接导致她被强制遣返总部挨针的叛忍似乎也有相似的想法——案山子萌生出一点病态的不屑：还真是操蛋的自信。  
我想要的其实是——  
刺痛转为瘙痒，很快扩张成一种空虚，不断向里延展，向外膨胀。  
案山子的眼球被重新按回头骨。此刻，即使是泛滥在血管里的冰凉药水也不能抑制这种骚动：她被倒灌了一口咸腥温暖的脑浆，冷感与热感相交的界线沉重地压下来，于是案山子再次被勒成无数碎块，统统一并向颅内更深处坠落。  
带土的大腿在移动的过程中从钳制中滑落，结成缕的腿毛扎进皮肉，沾在上头已经开始风干转凉的体液烧成火辣辣的一片。对方的黯淡银雾重新在草席上摇曳起来，四肢由于失去借力点而微微抽搐——有一瞬间他以为自己真的已经探进那道狭长的伤口，即使没能捏住心脏，至少也掐住了肺管——类似窒息的浑浊抽气声剐蹭着从案山子的喉咙间滚落，听起来好像马上就要缺氧了。  
就算是在她伸出尖刺的时候，带土仍然觉得眼前这个人是脆弱的。这种认识让他与日俱增的恐惧显得更加荒诞：自己早就不是会被处处压过一头的吊车尾，因此哪怕有一天她站到了对立面——总之，带土有时候怀疑，如果案山子真的成了死人，他可能会自在很多。  
算了，反正假使最后一切无可挽回，他只需要知道自己有能力，也不会犹豫就行。

带土并起两根手指贴着紧绕着的绷带间隙，把压在底下的右乳拨出来。不大的软肉被完全裹在掌心里，勉强在收力的时候可以从指缝里露出一点东西。他夹着淡粉的乳头揉捏了几下，等着它充血后硬邦邦地膈手，然后再放开，满意地发现盖在上面青黄色的印子被崭新的红痕完全对冲掉了。  
案山子半张的双腿有重新合拢的趋势。带土抢先把挂在对方脚踝上的内裤褪下来，用膝盖将她的腿根踢得更开。隐藏在其间的器官不知廉耻地和他径直打了个照面：银色的阴毛掩着两瓣颜色更深的肉唇，翕张着露出艳红色。拇指就着流淌的体液滑进那些艳色的果肉里，滚热的内壁有节奏的吮吸带来酥麻的快感。带土的舌头抵着对方的阴蒂从上到下沿着肉缝用力碾压：咸味并不是他喜欢的味道，不过她尝起来很不错。  
笨重的吸气声陡然拔高，在巅峰处碎裂。案山子抽搐的四肢也随之松软下来，连带着呼吸也变得均匀——唯有夹在腿间的器官还在高潮的余韵里微微颤抖。  
带土抹了一把被打湿的下巴，双指撑开蠕动的穴口将自己的鸡儿捅进去。案山子的身子只是在冲击力的带动下打了个颤，要不是偶尔还能从牙关里泄出一点闷哼，和奸尸也没什么区别。  
他握住那段窄腰把年轻的暗部队长从席子和被褥里揪出来，把她整个人掼在自己的胯上。案山子的胳膊懒洋洋地从带土的臂弯里坠下去，又被重新握住手腕牢牢地挂在他的脖颈后面。于是一切的走向似乎正开始诡异地和先前的梦境逐渐重合：案山子被钉死在男人的勃起上，左半边的乳房被挤压得变形，充血的奶尖嵌进带土饱满的胸肌——他掐着对方白腻的皮肤，舔弄黏在下巴上的黑色小痣，眼前是不断起伏晃动的银雾——在下一次动作的间隙，它们被带土的手指打散，重新向后松松地聚拢：他凑过去，咬住案山子的脖子，妄图留下一点永恒的印记。  
在横冲直撞的快感咆哮上涌之前，带土再次感受到那种莫名的恐惧——他仍然记得那个梦的结尾，记得案山子是如何睁开异色的眼瞳，向下把燃烧着电弧的指尖捅进男人的心脏。  
他对上案山子的眼睛：红色的，黑色的，涣散的。  
没关系，带土避得开，他可以——他不会被——你逃不掉了。  
“带土。”  
那并非情动的呻吟，亦不是调情的命令。案山子飘忽不定的目光似乎在凝视着过去或是未来的某一点，然后口齿清晰地做出回答，“带土。”  
然后，像是很满意自己终于想起了终极的答案一般，女忍向前栽倒下去。带土的脸被细密的银雾掩盖，也跟着释放出来。  
他抱着案山子呆坐了一会儿，对方绵长的呼吸牵引着他剧烈的心跳逐渐平复。带土维持着相连的姿势慢慢地把她放倒在毯子上，接着抽身：淤积在案山子甬道内的精液也被带了出来——艳色的果肉挤出乳白色的汁液——一切重新合成闭环。  
带土用指腹接住滴落下来的体液，把它重新推回去。他给案山子带来的淤青也会很快褪成暗黄色，最多能维持几天——一周？还是半个月？  
案山子醒来的时候，觉得小肚子有点发涨。她向后摸索了一下，很快意识到带土半勃的鸡儿依然浅浅地堵在自己的阴道口内——所以那时候看到的画面并非幻觉，而且在那之后大概带土又折腾了几次，连带着自己的后穴也有点异样。  
体内的药物并没有被完全代谢掉，案山子小心翼翼地抬起带土搁在肚子上的胳膊，漫不经心地思考了一下，最终认定对方大概只是在遵从不能对同伴见死不救的原则。  
眼下，她当然可以借着药劲心安理得地把愧疚感抛到脑后。事实上，案山子以为自己的行径属实有点下流，毕竟她一直惯于躲在带土背后等着对方帮自己开口：比如肯定白牙是当之无愧的英雄，比如对木叶以及高层的种种不屑。虽然现在的带土早就不同以往，案山子依然会下意识地想要往他身上投射注定无望的感情和欲望，即使她知道，正如年幼的自己从来没有安慰过带土一样，对方当然也无需拯救如今的自己。  
不过，如果带土愿意问的话，案山子一定会有求必应的，在她的想象中，自己甚至不介意跪倒在对方的脚边抱着他的膝盖，把所有的答案塞进那些坑坑洼洼的疤痕和澎湃的查克拉里。  
她才刚坐起来一点，体内的东西隐隐地有开闸的趋势。案山子夹着腿有点狼狈地摸到浴室站在花洒底下，清晨的水压一向较低，她最后还是开了水龙头，在等待热水的间隙由着带土的精液顺着腿根流向地漏。  
有人正盯着她看。  
案山子回过头，她的脑袋依然有点晕，哗哗作响的水流和带土的裸体更是于事无补。  
“暗部让我休假是因为高层认为我失控了——当时那个任务目标说要把鸡巴捅进我左眼里，我照办了——”  
操蛋的，她真的爱死带土这种阴郁的表情了。  
“我用神威把他阉了，”案山子嗤笑了一下，“现在连临终关怀也要被指指点点了，还真是——”  
她对着空气做了一个很不优雅的手势，接着不抱任何希望地等待起来。  
带土抬脚走进浴室，越过砸在地上热气腾腾的水柱，站在案山子面前，强迫她和自己对视，“我知道的——因为当时我就在神威空间里。”  
在案山子能做出回答之前，他把手挤进对方腿间，在依然肿胀的阴蒂上滑动了两下，随后就着两人混合的体液重新插了进去。  
“唔——”案山子的后脑勺撞到冰凉的瓷砖上，药水又顺着血管涌上来，但是被她用意志力强行压下去，“这就是你想要的说的？”  
对方的喉咙动了动，片刻的沉默后——“你之前说不愿意留记录是和三代有关，到底是怎么回事？”  
啊，和预料中的一样呢。案山子被带土手上的老茧激得打了个哆嗦。  
“嘛，”药效再次把她裹进混沌的壳子里，“那是另一段很漫长的故事了——”


End file.
